


Après le combat

by heera_o



Series: Gundam Olympus [2]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, PWP, relation sexuelle
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/pseuds/heera_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Comment on résume un PWP ? Frank, Hazel et Leo rentrent d'un combat, ils sont contents que les autres soient entiers et fêtent ça ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Après le combat

Pour un premier combat, Leo estimait qu’il s’en était bien sorti… okay, Hephaistos s’était prit quelques bons coups, le temps qu’il s’habitue aux commandes mais l’un dans l’autre, le baptême du feu de leur création était une réussite. Ce soir, ce serait la fête au dortoir des mécanos.

C’est donc passablement satisfait de son coup que le chef mécano mit pied à terre et s’étira avec une grimace. Okay… ça allait laisser des courbatures cette histoire, encore heureux que ça en valait le coup.

Même le sermon de Chiron ne le dérangea pas. On lui ferait pas croire que le gars n’était pas content au fond d’avoir un combattant de plus contre les Titans… d’ailleurs quand il sorti du bureau une heure après, ce fut avec une simple tape sur les doigts pour avoir fait des cachotteries… ce fut aussi pour se faire aussi sauter dessus par deux autres pilotes, qui ne s’étaient toujours pas changé.

  
Hazel et Frank devaient avoir campé devant la porte pendant son entretien tel qu’il les connaissaient…

Il accepta étreintes et baisers de bonne grâce, bien content de les retrouver entier et ils rejoignirent tout trois la cabine des deux terriens.

Leo s’attendaient à une douche, voir à ce qu’ils se détendent enfin… pas à se faire attraper par Hazel qui l’embrassa avidement et à Frank qui se plaque contre son dos, plaquant un début d’érection très clair contre lui, les mains plaquées fermement sur ses hanches.

Son propre désir monta en flèche en moins de deux secondes de ce traitement.

En quelques mouvements frénétiques, la quasi totalité des uniformes se retrouva par terre tout comme la combinaison de Leo à qui il ne restait plus que sa veste et son tshirt couleur cambouis et le lit accepta sans broncher leurs poids combinés quand ils s’y laissèrent tomber.

Le seul moment de calme fut lorsque le retrait du haut de Frank révéla un bleu plus que conséquent sur son épaule. Leo et Hazel cessèrent tout pour lui jeter un regard réprobateur mais leur amant, le regard brillant de désir réussit en quelques caresses et morsures stratégiquement bien placées à leur faire remettre ce problème à plus tard. Ce qui n’empécha pas les deux plus plus jeunes de l’allonger. ’Hazel s’installant  à quatre pattes au dessus, son entre-jambes au dessus du visage de Frank qui ne perdit pas une seconde avant de poser ses mains sur ses cuisses pour plonger le nez entre pendant qu’elle se penchait pour embrasser son membre, puis le lécher avant de le prendre en bouche pour de bon, son corps souple tremblant sous les attaques de leur amant.

Pendant ce temps, Leo, la respiration déjà coupée par un tel spectacle, fouillait fébrilement dans le tiroir pour le lubrifiant et les rejoignit, se mettant à genoux à coté. Il versa rapidement une dose du produit sur ses mains, l’une s’enroulant rapidement autour de son propre membre tendu et glissant l’autre entre ses fesses pour se préparer. Il le fit lentement, sans quitter une seule secondes des yeux ses deux amants en train d’apporter du plaisir l’un à l’autre.

Puis alors qu’il se sentait enfin prêt (a recevoir et à éjaculer, ce qui était une excellente combinaison si on lui demandait son avis…) Hazel releva la tête et poussa un cri de plaisir.

Leo dut se mordre la lèvre et serrer sa main sur son propre sexe pour ne pas jouir au son et à la vue du membre conséquent de Frank glissant, encore dur, de la jolie bouche de leur amante.

  
Gentille Hazel qui pensait à lui même à un moment pareil… il lui aurait été facile de faire éjaculer Frank mais il semblerait qu’elle ait fait durer le plaisir.

Il se rapproche, presque maladroit dans sa précipitation et l’embrassa avec ferveur, ils échangèrent un sourire et Hazel recula pour prendre place vers la tête de Frank, ramenant les mains de l’asiatique au dessus pour les tenir hors de portée de Leo tandis que le latino s’installait sur les cuisses puissantes. Il prit une seconde pour se pencher et embrasser leur “prisonnier” avant de se placer correctement, ne retenant pas son gémissement quand le sexe du pilote se fraya un chemin en lui.

Un grondement échappa à Frank qu’Hazel se penche pour embrasser avant de réunir les poignets sous une seule de ses mains pour glisser l’autre entre ses cuisses.

Leo commença à dicter le rythme, conscient qu’Hazel imitait la cadence de ses doigts en elle. Il gémit et se concentra pour ne pas venir là, maintenant, tout de suite. La chambre ne résonnant que de leurs respirations rapides et gémissements plus ou moins réprimés.

Il craqua peu après Frank, avec un frisson supplémentaire en sentant le sperme en lui, bien content qu’ils n’aient plus besoin de préservatif entre eux. Un petit cri d’Hazel les suivit.

Frank, qui avait eu assez de self control pour ne pas protester de se faire restreindre ses mouvements, se mit alors en mouvement, les attrapant l’un après l’autre pour les placer comme il les voulait dans le lit, l’un de chaque coté de lui, une main possessive sur le postérieur de chacun d’eux. Aucun des deux ne protestant, il faut bien l’avouer. Un Frank en mode autoritaire, c’était l’une de leur faiblesse...

  
Et; okay, normalement, ils auraient prit une douche, se seraient lavé au moins brièvement… mais la fatigue de la journée les rattrapa et ils s’endormirent.


End file.
